


“I’m not crying”

by Smallthingwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Gen, Pre slash Curtashi (as are most of my fics), Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallthingwrites/pseuds/Smallthingwrites
Summary: I was sick and my nose burned so much it made me tear up and this is what came out of that. I actually thought that it would be too bad to upload, but low and behold, it wasn’t. It’s basically your average Sick Fic with Shiro.
Relationships: Sam Holt & Shiro, Shiro & Curtis (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	“I’m not crying”

The alarm on his clock beeped loudly as Shiro tried to wake up. Everything felt… off. He can’t tell how, exactly. His head hurts a bit. But his skin! It felt like his skin was completely bruised or something.

He also noticed that the room was really warm. There was also a dry feeling at the bottom of his esophagus. Yeah, signs pointed towards cold. That’s just great. 

He sat up, and tried not to pass out when he was hit with a wave of nausea from hunger from forgetting to eat something before bed. Once he was sure he wouldn’t pass out, he turned off the alarm. 

A small thought in his head told him to check his temperature to see if he can stay in bed. Though that was replaced with 50 other thoughts of needing to be at work and how it’s just a simple cold. So he begrudgingly got ready for work, ate breakfast, and left. 

When he arrived at work, he sat down with Curtis, as usual, and talked over breakfast. 

“Hey, Shiro, are you alright? Today you look a bit… off. Somehow,” Curtis asked him, curiously. 

Shiro nodded tiredly, “Yeah, it’s just a cold. I’ll be fine,” he reassured him. 

Curtis raised his eyebrow, “oh, well, would you like some tea? That might help?” he suggested. 

Shiro thought for a bit, “Maybe. If you don’t mind. I can get it myself if you do,” he stammered. 

Curtis rolled his eyes, amused, “Nah, I was going to get some for myself. I’ll just get some for the both of us,” he responded. 

“Oh really, thank you,” Shiro answered. 

Two minutes later Curtis came back with two cups of tea for them. Shiro took his and sipped at it. The tea tasted pretty good, a bit bitter, but good. The heat also soothed his throat and his ears, something he hadn’t even noticed was hurting. He sighed happily in relief and continued talking to Curtis for the rest of breakfast. 

Then their breakfast was over and they needed to go to the bridge. Today they didn’t have much going on, mainly just traveling to a planet that is joining the coalition. Though that trip takes a few days. At most they might come across a surprise attack but that is highly unlikely. 

One thing Shiro didn’t appreciate about his position as captain is how he does not have a chair. Why is it that everyone but him gets a chair! That just seems like a cruel joke. Especially today, that strange feeling in his skin turned into something he’s completely familiar with: muscle aches. He’s a bit surprised that he didn’t recognize it earlier. 

After about ten minutes at his station he needed to put both on his arms of the console to support his weight. He really wanted to sit down for a moment. Luckily no one questioned his odd pose. Though Curtis did give him a look that Shiro wasn’t quite able to interpret. 

Soon, to Shiro’s relief, Sam had told them that they needed to meet in one of the conference rooms to discuss something they found. Finally, he’d be able to sit. 

While they were walking Curtis went to Shiro’s side, “are you sure your okay? You looked tired back there… and now,” he commented. 

“Yeah… it’s just a cold,” Shiro reaffirmed. 

Curtis gave him another look but didn’t push. 

Then they got to the meeting. Sam was discussing something about some discovery they made about another alien species… or something. Shiro couldn’t tell, as soon as they came in his nose decided to say fuck you and started running while making both his nose and his eyes burn. 

He kept wiping at the mucus dripping from his nose. Then his nose suddenly flared with its burning causing tears to come out uncontrollably out of his eyes. He heard the people around him go a bit quiet. 

He kept wiping at the tears but they kept coming and his eyes were starting to feel really dry. 

“Shiro? What’s wrong? Would you like to step outside for some air?” Shiro heard Sam tell him. 

Oh great, they think he’s crying… then again, lately he hasn’t given them much reason to believe that he’s not crying. 

Yeah, it’s been a hard year or… ten. 

Shiro shook his head, “No, I’m fine, I’m not crying,” though his scratchy throat did not help that statement. 

He could feel Sam’s concerned look.

“Oh, let me guess… space dust?” he heard Hunk joke lightly. 

He shook his head, why did he have to be causing a scene? It’s literally just a cold! “No, it’s just-“ before he could finish, he was cut off by another strong burning sensation. Why can’t he just be able to sneeze?

Even more tears poured out of his eyes and he had to wipe them away, they were probably really red at the moment. 

He looked up and, through the blur that is the world at the moment, he saw Sam. He looked upset, or concerned. Then again, what was the difference. “Shiro, let's go into the hall,” he said softly. He wasn’t even sure he could argue, so he just let Sam lead him out of the room. 

When they got out Sam guided him to the ground where he sat down. His sinuses continued to burn for about a minute and his eyes couldn’t stop watering. It was really getting painful. 

Though eventually it calmed down a bit so he could talk to Sam. Sam was kneeling in front of him, ready to talk. “Are you feeling any better? I’m sorry if we said something to make you get upset,” he apologized. 

He sniffled, trying to control himself, “Sam… I’m not upset. I know it sounds like I’m lying, but I’m not. It’s just a cold. My sinuses are burning and causing my eyes to water, that’s it,” he explained. 

Sam relaxed, “Oh, that sucks, I’m sorry about that. Have you taken anything to help with that?” Sam asked. 

Shiro shook his head, “No, it literally just started burning so…” 

Sam nodded, understandably, “hmm, is it okay if I check your temperature to make sure it’s just a cold?” he asked him. 

Shiro sighed and nodded, what could he lose. He’s already humiliated himself. 

Sam kneeled forward and his hand touched his forehead. Shiro silently enjoyed the coldness against the heat of his skin that he had momentarily forgotten about since leaving his room. 

Sam let out a disappointed sigh, “Yeah, I’m going to need to use a thermometer to see exactly how bad it is. Stay there while I get it,” Sam ordered. 

Shiro nodded, it’s not like he wanted to get up. 

The metal wall behind him was so cold, he turned around and pressed his cheek into the wall. 

After a bit, Shiro heard Sam approach him again. “Ok, I’ve got it… you’re going to need to face me for it to work though,” Sam told him gently. 

Shiro complied and turned around. Sam put some rectangular device on his forehead, it was also cold, and it made a beep. 

“100.2 Fahrenheit, yeah I don’t think that’s a cold,” Sam thought out loud. 

Shiro shook his head, “no, it’s just a cold. I’m fine,” he insisted. 

Sam shook his head and put his hand on his shoulder, “no, it’s not just a cold. It seems like you are coming down with the flu. You should really lie down. I’ll help you get to your room, finish the meeting, and check with some other tests to make sure this isn’t some fatal alien virus,” Sam told him both softly and authoritatively. 

Shiro couldn’t argue, so he let Sam lead him to his room where he lay on his bed. He pressed his face into his pillow so at least if he started tearing up again, he wouldn’t need to wipe it with his hand. 

He slept for a bit, relishing the feeling of not needing to move. Though that soon ended when Sam entered his room with Coran and went to do a few tests. Coran did two which seemed to have no point but he wasn’t going to argue. Then Sam had him blow his nose into a tissue, which he did easily. 

They put the data into some computer and in a few minutes they got that it was the influenza virus. He honestly wasn’t surprised.


End file.
